


I Missed You

by Thief_King_Bakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gemshipping, M/M, Pure Smut, Uke Bakura, but also pure at the end, seme ryou, will put you in your feels if you have a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_King_Bakura/pseuds/Thief_King_Bakura
Summary: It's been over a year since the spirit of the ring had disappeared from his life. Ryou is only beginning to work past the grief and sorrow his departure caused. But what happens when Ryou picks up an item in his fathers' Egyptian exhibit and the thief magically appears?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Yami Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Doujinshi called "Last Lasts" but I can't remember who it's by... I love it but the ending was not enough for me so this is my way of continuing it...in my own way.  
> ..  
> Yes. <3 :D

Shock, confusion, and curiosity were written on both of their faces. They weren’t sure what had just happened to bring this situation into their lives, and they sure as hell weren’t sure what they were supposed to do. How was Ryou supposed to react to seeing a man he supposed was the real body of the spirit of the ring, just suddenly appear in front of him? He had just learned to manage the grief and sorrows that came with accepting the spirit was gone from his life after Yugi won against the Pharaoh in their final duel. And now here he was, unnatural lavender eyes looking up at him as if he was trying to figure out if this was real or a dream. Shaggy silver hair, tan skin littered with scars including the one on his face, his red robe seemingly flowing around him as the man kneeled on the floor.

“R-Ryou?” Hesitance left the silver-haired man’s lips as if he wasn’t sure if who he was seeing was the one he thought it was. Hearing his name leave that man’s lips convinced him that this was the spirit, he was here, Ryou wasn’t dreaming. Falling to his knees in front of the former spirit, he lifts a hand to trace his thumb over the ghastly scar on his face. Ryou felt him trying to nestle his face into the soft touch, loving the comfort he felt from it.

“Bakura.” Tears began to fill in each other’s eyes while a soft smile graced Ryou’s face before he pulled Bakura into a tight embrace, running his hands through Bakura’s silver locks. Strong arms wrapped around Ryou’s slim waist to pull him in closer, they never wanted this hug to end but they both had too many questions.

“How, how am I here Ryou? What happened?” Bakura questioned while he scanned the room they were in. It was huge, it was very polished and high class looking. Something even more high class than the Pharaoh’s palace.

“I don’t know. I have no idea what happened or how you got here.” Ryou hesitated, looking over Bakura’s face, he had curiosity written all over it. “All I did was touch an hourglass looking item that I found in the diorama I made of ancient Egypt. “ Ryou reached over to pick up said item to show what he was talking about. Bakura’s eyes widened, he recognized that hourglass. It came from the dark power that had enveloped him for so long. Fear filled his body, wanting that thing nowhere near him, he smacked it out of Ryou’s hand. Causing it to fall to the ground, shattering with impact. Now the fear was apparent on Ryou’s face, he couldn’t look away from the shattered hourglass. Too afraid to look back and see Bakura disappearing from his life again. It felt like ages before he spoke again.

“Bakura.” Ryou choked, still looking at the shattered hourglass and hoping to hear a response from the other.

“What?” Relief washed over Ryou, he was still there. He wasn’t going anywhere, at least not while Ryou had any say in it. An overwhelming urge came over Ryou, the need to be as close to him as possible, to feel his touch and to touch him. A hand grabbed at the front of the red robe, pulling Bakura in so his lips met another pair softly. Ryou’s hands come up slowly, his fingertips ghosting over Bakura’s collar bone and neck before they cup his face, causing a shiver to run through his veins. Ryou pulled away slightly, their foreheads were still touching, breathes still mingling.

“What was that?” It was a playful tone but Ryou was lost in his thoughts that he couldn’t even respond for a minute. Vivid images and scenes filled his mind during their kiss, like a flashback of someone’s memories. He saw a battle happening in ancient civilization, good versus evil. A huge evil monster on one side while the other side had the Egyptian gods. He could only assume it was the battle between Bakura and the Pharaoh and his assumption was correct during the last few moments. Seeing a fear and grief-stricken face of the real Bakura looking right in his direction as if he was looking at him, he reached out with a cry of Ryou’s name, only to turn to sand right before his own eyes. Arms slid down to Bakura’s shoulders and hazel eyes me his own, tears prickling in the corners of them.

“I’m so sorry Bakura.” He didn’t understand what Ryou was saying.

“Sorry? For the kiss? Don’t be I enjoyed it.” Bakura reassured him, wiping the few tears that flowed down Ryou’s face. Ryou gently grasped his hand, pulling it away from his face. He shook his head.

“No.” He hesitated “I’m sorry you went through all of that. I’m sorry I wasn’t of more help to you. I'm sorry because, in the end, I couldn’t save you.” The realization hit Bakura like a tidal wave. The battle, Ryou had tried to help him beat the Pharaoh and in the process, he made his way into his heart. Bakura had fallen in love with him, only for the only good thing to happen to him was snatched away from him as he parted from the living. He remembered his last few moments even though he still wasn’t sure how he had died, what had caused him to wither away so suddenly.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I was fated to that no matter what anybody had done.” Bakura assured with a bright smile on his face. “Let’s think about now. I’m with you here and now, wherever here is. Which you still have to explain that to me because you wouldn’t tell me anything about yourself when we met.” Ryou smiled when he saw the pouty look on his face. He still wasn’t completely comfortable with how Bakura had met his end, and honestly, he never would be. This version of Bakura seemed to not be aware of his spirit self, therefore, he was not aware of how long it had been since his era nor was he aware of what part of the world he was in. With the need to touch Bakura still in his veins, an idea popped into his mind.

“Alright, I’ll tell you.” A playful look appeared on his face as he lunged forward, pushing Bakura onto his back for Ryou to climb on top of him, white hair dropping down like a veil around their faces. “Ask away.” Bakura’s face became flustered at the sudden closeness, his lips were so close to his own it made his heart beat faster in his chest.

“Am I actually alive again?” He questioned wearily, hoping that this wasn’t some realistic dream his soul was having or something of the sort. Ryou leaned forward, lips ghosting his ear before he spoke.  
“Yes, you’re alive again.” Ryou whispered in a husky tone, his tongue coming out to lick the shell of his ear. Bakura shuddered at the feeling.

“Where are we?” Curious eyes drifted across the room as he scanned the other side of the room, unconsciously tilting his head, giving Ryou more access to his neck. Ryou trailed his tongue down the nape of his neck while leaving a few kisses in its wake. Another shiver from the other and Ryou relished in it.

“We’re in my father’s Museum, specifically for the exhibit of Ancient Egypt.” He hummed against Bakura’s neck, nibbling little bits of the skin until a soft gasp left Bakura’s lips. He reached up to thread his fingers through Ryou’s hair.

“Are we still in Egypt? What year is it?” Fingers trailed across exposed skin, quickly brushing over a flushed nipple, down Bakura’s torso, lightly tracing shapes across his stomach. The light, almost tickling touches, was enough to make his breathing ragged and uneven. It was kind of pathetic how such little actions were affecting Bakura but he couldn’t deny his feelings for Ryou or the desire he’s felt for him.

“No, we’re not in Egypt. We’re over 6,000 miles away in my country of Japan.” Ryou pulled away from Bakura’s neck only to ghost his lips over the other’s. His hand’s now grabbing Bakura’s wrists, bringing them up above his head and holding them there. “As for the year, it’s 2006. Approximately 5,000 years after your time.” Shock crosses Bakura’s face, he wanted to ask so many more questions but Ryou didn’t give him a chance to speak. Hungry lips were on his own once again, Ryou was feverishly ravaging him. Nibbling on his lips, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling on it lightly with his teeth. Bakura was so distracted with the lips attacking him that he didn’t notice Ryou position himself with one leg between his own until he felt something brush against his inner thigh. Another gasp left his lips, Ryou swallowing the sound while slipping his tongue into Bakura’s mouth, massaging and sucking on his tongue. He rolled his hips against Bakura, purposefully brushing his thigh against the sensitive skin of Bakura’s inner thigh, pushing up the cloth around Bakura’s hips with every thrust. He mewled at the contact, eye’s half-open and filled with a lustful expression. Ryou bit Bakura’s bottom lip once more, pulling it lightly only to release it as he stared into his eyes, saliva still connecting their mouths.

“Wow Bakura, never knew you could be this submissive.” He teased, letting go of Bakura’s wrists only to bring his hands down and place them on Bakura’s hips. He looked over the other and the state he was in. Bakura’s breathing was shallow, a thin sheen of sweat gracing his tanned body, and lips swollen from their kisses. His red robe almost completely off, just barely on his left shoulder and hanging onto his right arm. Ryou smirked at him, satisfied so far.

“Yeah,” He gasped, looking at Ryou with glossy eyes. “Well I never knew you had a dominant side, so forgive me for enjoying it.” The look in Ryou’s eyes screamed hunger, a hunger only Bakura can satisfy. He tightened his grip on Bakura’s hips, pulling them upwards against his own thigh. Bakura let out a small cry at the feeling of friction.

“Grind against my thigh.” He growled, and Bakura did so obediently. He moved his hips against Ryou’s thigh slowly. The feeling of jeans against his bare lower body underneath the light material he wore was not something he’d ever experienced before. It wasn’t painful but it wasn’t the smoothest feeling. The roughness of the material sent tingles up his spine, he bit his lip to hold back his moans. “You’ll never get off going that slow, let me help.” An already tight grip on his hips somehow became tighter before those hands slid under his back, lifting Bakura up, now sitting upright on Ryou’s lap. Their eyes met for a moment before hands were on his ass, pulling him forward harshly in a grinding motion. Bakura cried out Ryou’s name wantonly, grabbing ahold of one of his shoulders for support. He didn’t even bother trying to hide the sinful sounds coming from his mouth, he could feel the white-hot sensation begin to build in his abdomen.<

“Ryou, fuck.” Bakura breathed sinfully, biting his lip. Ryou ran a hand up the other’s neck and into his hair, only to tighten his grip and pull his head back to expose his neck. As tempted as he was to bite down and leave even more marks, he didn’t. Instead, he licked Bakura’s neck once then lifted a single finger to Bakura’s lips, tracing a finger across his bottom lip.

“Now now, don’t think I’m going to let you come just yet.” Ryou moves away from him suddenly to lean against the diorama, a whine of protest leaving Bakura, the other left him without the friction he so desperately needs. Ryou begins unbuckling his own pants, reaching down his boxers to pull out his hardened cock. The sight makes Bakura’s mouth water and when their eyes locked with each other, Bakura crawled towards Ryou on his hands and knees, Ryou smiles seductively as Bakura grabbed ahold of his cock. He hesitates a little because it was all so new to him, he’s never given a blowjob before but it has been done to him so at least there’s that. He begins by teasingly licking up the sides before he wraps his lips around the head, bobbing his head as his lips swallow Ryou.

“Shit, Kura.” Ryou hissed and threaded his fingers through Bakura’s silver locks. Bakura swirled his tongue around him, hollowing his cheeks only to suck on him tightly as he takes Ryou in his mouth almost all the way. Ryou lets out a loud cry, his eyes rolling back as he tightens his grip in Bakura’s hair causing him to moan around Ryou. Bakura looks up at him to see that his cheeks are flush and that he was gazing hazily down at Bakura. They made eye contact that Bakura took advantage of as he pulled back the foreskin to reveal the head, his tongue teasingly dipped into the slit eliciting another cry from Ryou.

“Alright, fuck, stop or I’m going to come,” Ryou whined, gently pushing Bakura off him and ran his eyes over the other once more, his lips were even more swollen and red than before, glistening with saliva and precome. Ryou pulled him into another desperate kiss, moaning as he could taste himself on the other’s lips. As their tongues danced Ryou pushed Bakura onto his back again as his lips found their way back on Bakura’s neck, licking, biting and sucking all over. He began kissing further down, to his collar bone that he couldn’t help but dip his tongue into the hollows of, all the way down to his chest. Ryou didn’t just kiss random spots, he found his way around as he kissed each and every scar littered all over Bakura’s chest. He never thought much of his scars before, never really caring what people thought of them but with Ryou acknowledging all of them in such an intimate way, he felt a little self-conscious for the first time.

“God, you’re beautiful, Kura.” The confession made Bakura feel like the air was knocked out of him, he blushed. Bakura never thought that way about himself. He didn’t think he was even mildly attractive, but again, he never really cared before nor did he ever usually have any time to think about it. Too busy fighting to survive or getting revenge, but hearing those words come from the man he loved dearly made his heart flutter. Before he could say anything, Ryou’s lips were past his abdomen where he grabbed the material around Bakura’s waist as he was about to pull it down, but he locked eyes with Bakura as if asking if it was okay. He could only nod and gently Ryou began to pull it down his hips then down his legs before it was removed, leaving Bakura completely bare in front of him. Ryou took in the sight of him, his body still had a light sheen of sweat while areas like his cheeks, nipples, and the genital area were flush with a light blush.

Ryou trailed his fingertips down both of Bakura’s thighs before leaning down to place light kisses there and on his hard cock, making Bakura whine and squirm. Ryou hooked his arms under the other’s thighs and placed them over his shoulders as he gave a few teasing licks up his shaft before swallowing Bakura in one go. Bakura cried out Ryou’s name as he threw his head backward, arching his back. Going slowly was not on Ryou’s mind at that moment, he wanted to make the other melt in his hands. Releasing Bakura’s legs, he used one of his hands to massage Bakura’s perineum and his other hand to play with his balls. Moans and pants left Bakura’s lips as he tried pulling the other’s head even closer with his legs. Lips leaving his cock he trailed his tongue lightly down further, lapping up over the perineum before he spread Bakura’s ass to reveal a pink hole. Wasting no time Ryou’s tongue was licking his hole and teasing his rim playfully, occasionally sticking his tongue in and curling it as much as he could to pull out those sinful cries.

“Ryou, fucking hell that feels good.” Bakura breathed, Ryou couldn’t hold back a small smile as he pulled away. Bakura looked up at him with a confused, blissed-out face but Ryou didn’t see. He got up to walk over to his bag that has been disregarded for a while. He pulled out a small clear bottle then came back. “What is that?” Bakura asks, eyeing the bottle as Ryou squirts some onto his hand.

“It’s called lubricant, it makes this easier.”

“Makes what easi-Ah!” Bakura cries, Ryou applied some to his rim before sliding a finger inside. The feeling was foreign to Bakura, nobody had ever touched him like this and he never thought he’d find himself in this situation, but here he was. 5000 years in the future with a man’s fingers up his ass. Ryou was having a hard time trying to stretch the other, he was to tense so Ryou leaned over him once again, placing his fingers under Bakura’s chin to tilt his head upwards. Ryou’s lips were on him again with that same feverish hunger, biting, nipping, and licking at the other’s lips, causing Bakura to part his lips so Ryou’s tongue danced with his own. He felt Bakura finally begin to loosen up so he slid a second finger in, curling it inside when his fingers were all the way in. Eyes widened at the intense shocks that Ryou’s action sent through him. His breath becoming labored while he let out moans as Ryou kept hitting the same spot.

“Ryou. Ryou please.” He pleaded, his eyes closed but the other smirked.

“Please what? I can’t give you what you if you don’t tell me.” Ryou teased, slowing down his fingers to a slow thrust, purposefully missing that bundle of nerves. Bakura cries in protest.

“Fucking- I want you inside me okay? Just fuck me, damn it.” Ryou laughed, he loved teasing him. He did it a lot even when Bakura was a spirit, even if it wasn’t in a sexual context back then. He reached over for the bottle of lube and began pouring more onto his hand before applying it to his cock. Repositioning them both Ryou was securely between Bakura’s legs, which were again wrapped around Ryou’s shoulders. Slowly he pushed in, careful not to hurt the other. Bakura groaned at the feeling, tightening his legs around the other. Once he was fully in he leaned forward to litter soft kisses all over Bakura’s face with his hand stroking his hair before he spoke softly.

“I love you, Bakura.” He ran his finger across the scar on Bakura’s face. “I hope you know how much you mean to me.” With one more chaste kiss, Ryou began to move his hips, gaining a steady rhythm. Rough hands threaded through long white locks almost pulling Ryou down father than he was while soft hands gently kneaded the soft skin he held in his hands, occasionally running up Bakura’s lower back to massage it gently. Gradually he sped up faster which earned him small huffs and pants from the other. Only when Ryou changed his angle a little did he hit the nerves inside Bakura, making said man yelp with a mantra of Ryou’s name leaving his lips, pleading for the other to go faster. Ryou trailed kisses up Bakura’s neck before he locked eyes with the other. Bakura’s eyes were filled with so many emotions while glazed over with lust, his lips glossy and swollen as loud whines and whimpers left his lips. Bakura felt like his insides were ablaze, every nerve in his body screaming with white-hot pleasure, a pressure coiling in his stomach. When his eyes met Ryou’s he saw the loving emotion underneath his lustful expression, it made his heart beat faster knowing how Ryou felt about him. The overwhelming feelings and emotions were enough to send him over the edge with a strained cry. Ryou gripped Bakura’s hips tight as he was chasing his own high, muttering in his ear how good he felt around him and soon with a long gasp he reached his climax. Both of them falling limp onto the floor, Ryou falling onto Bakura’s chest as they try to catch their breath.

“Um, as much as I love the afterglow.” Bakura blushed, “Can I have my clothes? It’s cold.” Ryou jumps up in the realization of where they still were, panic slightly on his face.

“Oh gosh, yes of course. We have to get out of here anyways before somebody sees us.” Hurridly he hands the other his few clothes and begins to gather his things before he once again realizes that when they exit the building, it’s going to be a shock to the other. Not only because of how the world has grown technology-wise but because it was the middle of January, the night previously there was a blizzard. Ryou looks back at Bakura who was brushing off his robe and legs, not realizing what they were about to face.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” Bakura lifts his hand to try to wipe away anything that might have been there, Ryou smile.

“No there’s nothing on your face.” Walking closer to him, Ryou reached for his hand. ”We just have to go outside to get to my apartment and well. It’s the middle of winter which you are severely underdressed for.” Bakura didn’t quite understand what he meant, he didn’t know what winter was until they stepped outside. A loud gasp of shock came from Bakura as he instantly wrapped his arms around himself while trying to pull his robe closed to shield himself from the frigid weather. Ryou gave him a sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry Bakura, I know you’re not used to this weather but I promise my apartment is only 10 minutes by taxi. You’ll be warm soon okay?” Ryou kissed his cheek then hailed a taxi. The moment they got inside the taxi Ryou watched Bakura’s shoulders relax as he relished in the warmth from the car, even though he was still shivering from such little clothes. Ryou turned the heat up when they walked into his apartment, telling Bakura to feel at home before he headed into his bedroom. Bakura was left to himself to admire the place as there was so much stuff he had no clue about but everything interested him. When Ryou came back he handed him some clothing, very soft clothing at that.

“They’re called pajama’s, or nightwear. We put them on at night to get cozy and head to bed soon after. You’re more built than I am but we’re about the same height and those are pretty baggy on me so I hope they will fit.” Ryou explained and showed him where the bathroom was so he could change. He examined the clothing once they were on, they were quite a hot material but they seemed to fit well and with how the weather was outside he welcomed the warmth. Ryou was more than pleased when Bakura came back out in the pajamas, he thought he looked quite cute in his clothes. It was a set of fleece pajamas that had vertical white and navy blue line patterns, which contrasted nicely with his tanned skin.

“Well, what do I do now?” Bakura questioned, he was completely clueless and had no idea what to do with himself. Ryou looked at the time, which read 10:45 pm, and sighed.

“How about I make us some food and since it is getting pretty late we can head to bed. I bet you’re very tired. How does that sound?” Ryou offers him a kind smile that makes Bakura weak in the knees. He agrees but has no idea what to suggest for food so he just tells Ryou to surprise him. They end up just going with some chicken ramen for the night, it was quick, delicious and Ryou was pleasantly surprised at how much Bakura actually liked it. Once they were done Ryou brought him to the bedroom where he quickly got under the covers, patting the spot next to him that motioned for Bakura to join him. Climbing into the warm bed he instantly cuddled close to Ryou, nestling his face into Ryou’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryou smiled as he embraced him, stroking Bakura’s hair softly, beginning to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

“I’m so happy I get to be with you again, Ryou. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, you’re the only warmth in my life, you’re the only person to actually listen to me, to accept me and..” Bakura hesitated, feeling himself choke up a bit, “You’re the only person who has ever loved me.” Silent tears made their way down Bakura’s face. He was so grateful for this second chance at life, grateful that the second chance was with Ryou and he wanted to make this life worthwhile, he wanted to do it right and to actually be a normal person. He wouldn’t let this go, the universe would have to tear it away from his cold dead hands before he let anything take this, or Ryou, away again. Ryou wiped away the tears from Bakura’s face before his fingers were under Bakura’s chin, tilting his head up for lips to be on his own. Ryou didn’t have to say anything because Bakura felt all of his words and emotions through the kiss. Embracing each other, they fell into a blissful sleep. From here on out, their lives would get better. Together.


End file.
